List of Dora the Explorer episodes
The following is a list of episodes in the Dora the Explorer series. Episodes Season 1 #The Big Red Chicken #Lost and Found #Hic-Boom-Ohhh #Beaches #We All Scream for Ice Cream #Choo Choo #Treasure Island #Three Little Piggies #Big River #Berry Hunt #Wizzle Wishes #Grandma's House #Surprise! #Sticky Tape #Bouncing Ball #Backpack #Bugga Bugga #Fish Out of Water #Little Star #Dora Saves the Prince #El Coqui #Chocolate Tree #Treehouse #Te Amo #Pablo's Flute #Call Me Mr. Riddles Season 2 #Big Storm #The Magic Stick #The Missing Piece #Rojo, the Fire Truck #Lost Squeaky #Doctor Dora #The Golden Explorers #El Dia De Las Madres #Lost Map #Pinto the Pony Express #The Big Piñata #The Happy Old Troll #Super Map #Click! #¡Rápido, Tico! #A Present For Santa #A Letter For Swiper #Dora, La Musico #Egg Hunt #Super Spies #To the Monkey Bars #Hide and Go Seek #School Pet #Quack! Quack! #Whose Birthday is It? #León, the Circus Lion Season 3 #The Lost City #Dora Had a Little Lamb #Meet Diego! #Stuck Truck #Roberto the Robot #The Big Potato #Rescue, Rescue, Rescue #Save the Puppies! #¡Por Favor! #What Happens Next? #The Fix-it Machine #Baby Dino #Baseball Boots #Boots' Special Day #To The South Pole #Journey to the Purple Planet #Boo! #Dora Saves the Game #Dora's Pirate Adventure #The Super Silly Fiesta #Boots' Cuddly Dinosaur #Job Day #Louder! #ABC Animals Season 4 #Dora's Fairytale Adventure #Daisy, La Quinceañera #Star Catcher #La Maestra de Musica #The Shy Rainbow #Swiper the Explorer #Star Mountain #Big Sister Dora #Super Babies #Catch the Babies #Dora's Got a Puppy #We're A Team #Super Spies 2: The Swiping Machine #Dora and Diego to the Rescue #A Crown for King Juan el Bobo #Mixed-Up Seasons #Best Friends #Dora's Dance to the Rescue #Save Diego #Dora's First Trip #Baby Jaguar's Roar #Dora's World Adventure #Boots to the Rescue #Baby Crab #Dora Saves the Mermaids Season 5 #First Day of School #The Backpack Parade #Benny's Big Race #Isa's Unicorn Flowers #Dora's Jack-in-the-Box #Bark Bark to the Play Park #Dora Saves the Snow Princess #The Mayan Adventure #Bouncy Boots #The Big Red Chicken's Magic Show #Dora Saves Three Kings Day #Benny's Treasure #Dora Saves the Three Little Pigs #Dora Saves the Crystal Kingdom #The Super Babies' Dream Adventure #Dora's Christmas Carol Adventure #Dora Helps the Birthday Wizzle #Pirate Treasure Hunt #Boots' Banana Wish #Dora's Big Birthday Adventure Season 6 #Dora's Pegasus Adventure #Happy Birthday, Super Babies! #Dora's Hair-Raising Adventure #Baby Winky Comes Home #The Grumpy Old Troll Gets Married #Dora's Ballet Adventure #Boots' First Bike #¡Vacaciones! #Dora in Troll Land #Pepe's School Day Adventure #The Tale of the Unicorn King #Halloween Parade #The Secret of Atlantis #Dora Saves King Unicornio #Dora and Diego Save Atlantis #The Big Red Chicken’s Magic Wand #Swiper's Favorite Things #A Ribbon For Pinto #Dora's Knighthood Adventure Season 7 #Dora's Easter Adventure #Feliz Dia De Los Padres #Dora's Rescue in Mermaid Kingdom #Dora's Fantastic Gymnastics Adventure #School Science Fair #Dora's Moonlight Adventure #Perrito's Big Surprise #Dora and Diego's Amazing Animal Circus Adventure #Benny the Castaway #Baby Bongo's Big Music Show #Dora's Royal Rescue #¡Vamos a Pintar! #Check Up Day #Little Map #Dora's Thanksgiving Day Parade #Book Explorers #Dora Rocks! #The Butterfly Ball Season 8 #Dora and Perrito to the Rescue #Puppies Galore #Catch That Shape Train #Kittens in Mittens #Dora's Great Roller Skate Adventure #Verde's Birthday Party #Dora and Sparky's Riding Adventure #Dora's Rainforest Talent Show #Dora and Diego in the Time of Dinosaurs #Dora's Ice Skating Spectacular #Riding the Roller Coaster Rocks #Dora in Wonderland #Dora's Museum Sleepover Adventure #Dora's Super Soccer Showdown Category:Episode lists Category:Dora the Explorer